epicdndcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
TK-89
A Warforged Artificer for CC Background frameless | right | 250px | Rough Warforged Sketch by me Little is known about this Warforged, only that he seeks to find more of the lands around him and of their customs to fit in. Sadly, he seems to be doomed to learn wrong since his only companion through these lands is but an oddly intelligent Gnoll. None are sure how the two meet or what keeps them together, but from what has been seen they work well in ways of keeping one another alive, and accompanied, if not entertained. Story so far TK-89 and his Gnoll companion started in just a dungeon, interested in what lay inside. This is just their first truly recorded adventure together, and it ended badly. By listening to a cleric they accidently freed a Demon who has cursed them with dark markings that now stain their skin. After traveling and finding adventurers, one specifically named Nup-nup, a Kobald Cleric, the three have set to slay the demon which tortures them with his curse, and the lands themselves. Along the way they pick up others who attain the curse and follow with them or break to follow their own ways to face the demon. However TK, being the Artificer that he is, has begun making items of great power along the way, enchanting them to the fullest power he can bestow, along with gathering any he can place in. With these weapons for good, Grarr, Nup-nup, and he must now forge their way through the mountain, travelling through the darkest caves that the land has to offer, top reach the castle, base, and home of the Demon ____(Insert name) to cure themselves of the curse and continue to travel the lands in peace. Yet with danger along every road, cave, bridge, and travel-way, the troupe may never find peace, but relish in combat till their dying words. Quotes "What an odd custom. Are most Fleshies like this?" Stats Class(es)/Prestige/ECL:Artificer 9 and Spellcarved 1 / ECL 10 Race/Gender/Alignment/size/height/weight/other:Warforged/Male Personality/Neutral Good/Medium/7"/210pounds/Mithral Ability scores STR 16(3) DEX 15(2) CON 20(5) INT 20(5) WIS 15(2) CHA 16(3) Combat Options Hit points/HD: 104 / 1D6 HP Speed: 40ft Initiative Modifier: +2 Base attack bonus;Grapple: +10 Weapons: name, Attack bonus, damage, crit range, range, dmg type, ammo Artificer's Sniper: Current Form: Atk:Dex + 1 / Dmg: 1D12 / Crit Rng: 17/20 3X / Rng: 150ft. Dmg Type: P / Ammo: Bolts(Any) Still needed: Quick Loading/Sacred/Sacred Burst/Holy/Warning/Transmuting/Shock/Corrosive Armor Class:19Touch AC: 15Flat-footed AC:14 Armor Worn: Shield Carried: Saving throws Fortitude: 10Reflex: 5Will: 10 Magic/Turning/Rage/Spells/Companion/Familiar: Homunculi: Iron Defender, designated name: CTRL-ALT-DEL Magic items worn: Artificer's Monocle: Uses identify on magic object that Artificer has successfully used Artificer's Knowledge on. Ring of Feather Fall: Constant Feather Fall. Everburning Torch: Is everburning. Potion of Resist Curse: Helpresist Curse's effects. Various Scrolls: Which do Various things. XP & Gold: XP:51,600 Gold: 500pp,102,225gp,33sp,3cp Racial Attributes/ Class features: Class: Artificer's Knowledge, Artisan bonus, Item Creation, Craft Construct, Tools of War, Infuse Self, Scribe Scroll, Brew Potion, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Retain Essence, Metamagic Spell Trigger.Can Disable and Find Traps Feats: Leveling up: Rapid Reload, Mithral Body(Made of Mithral),Rapid Infusion,Improved Crit(GCB)Precise shot Languages: Common Skills: Appraise:9 Balance:-2 Bluff: Climb: -2 Concentration:13 Craft(______): 21 Craft(______): 21 Decipher script: Diplomacy: Disable Device:13 Disguise: Escape Artist: -2 Forgery: Gather Information: Handle Animal: Heal: Hide: -2 Intimidate: Jump:-2 Knowledge (arcana): 9 Knowledge (arch/eng): 13 Knowledge (dungeoneering): Knowledge (geography): Knowledge (history): Knowledge (local): Knowledge (nature): Knowledge (nobility/royalty): Knowledge (the planes): Knowledge (psionics): Knowledge (religion): Knowledge (_________): Listen:9 Move silently:-2 Open lock:17 Perform (_____): Profession (_____): Ride: Search:20 Sense Motive: Slight of Hand: -2 Spellcraft: 7 Spot: 15 Survival: Swim:-2 Tumble:-2 Use Magic Device:18 Use Rope: Other Info [[Category:Browse] Category:PCs Category:CC